


Ничего не случилось

by tavvitar



Series: Еще шанс [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: В случае нападения чего-то слишком большого в жилых районах вы делитесь на две группы. Первая сдерживает тварь всеми силами, мешая ей продвигаться дальше. Вторая занимается эвакуацией населения. В конечном итоге это первая и основная задача — спасение людей. Это понятно?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majougari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/gifts).



> "Морские звезды" в полном составе придуманы мной, как и вся эта история. А безумный-безумный мир - Марвел, конечно)

Окраина Лос-Анжелеса лежала в руинах. Стив только зубами заскрипел, глядя на огромную воронку внизу и вспучившийся над ней синий пузырь не то портала, не то защитного поля, из которого то и дело выстреливали огромные щупальца непонятной твари и раздавался дикий рев.

— Такого я еще не видел. — Голос Тони в наушнике был слегка осипшим.

— Я тоже, — ответил Стив. — Опускай меня вниз.

— Угу. Сейчас. Ты даже не знаешь, что это!

— Там могут быть люди! — рявкнул Стив, поворачивая голову к безучастной маске Железного Человека.

— Нет там людей. Я просканировал территорию. И не дергайся, если выпущу, все равно разобьешься... или ногу сломаешь. 

Стив глубоко вдохнул разреженный воздух, выдохнул. Тони был прав. И если он говорит, что никого нет — значит, никого нет. Хоть это его курсанты сделали на совесть. 

«В случае нападения чего-то слишком большого в жилых районах вы делитесь на две группы. Первая сдерживает тварь всеми силами, мешая ей продвигаться дальше. Вторая занимается эвакуацией населения. В конечном итоге это первая и основная задача — спасение людей. Это понятно?»

Они все хором тогда ответили, что поняли. Все двадцать три человека, которые умели швыряться лавой, жить под водой, растягиваться и уменьшаться, завораживать голосом... дурацкое имя было у Джемаймы Донат — Крысолов, какой она к черту Крысолов, глупая девчонка, которую чуть не послушался даже Стив, когда она на тренировке за пять секунд ввела всех в транс и велела залезть на столы...

Падение было стремительным, и приземлился Стив идеально — успев выставить щит вперед и мягко перекатиться по развороченной земле, которая еще недавно была чьей-то лужайкой. Он вскочил, поднял голову. С земли чудовище выглядело не просто ужасающим — непобедимым. Слишком большое, слишком... слишком даже для него. Что говорить о необстрелянных юнцах, которые не видели ничего ужаснее нашествия крокодилов из канализации? Тем более что над размерами этих крокодилов их собратья из Луизианы животы бы надорвали. Стив огляделся.

— Тони, можешь сказать, куда идти?

— Могу, но тебе это не понравится, — мрачно ответил Тони из наушника. — Это кузов трейлера прямо у границы защитного поля. 

— Черт... — Стив поправил наушник, глубоко вдохнул. — Веди.

И он бросился вперед, через разбитую дорогу и развалины дома напротив, по крышам покореженных машин.

— Прямо. Влево. Нет, стой, там яма, погреб был, наверное! Обойди автобус, так, тепе... а-а-а, блядь!

— Что такое?! — закричал Стив, прижавшись спиной к горячему боку смятого «Грейхаунда» и пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в небе за пеленой дыма и пыли.

— Ничего страшного, эта сволочь ловит примерно так же, как Джио Гонсалес. Как думаешь, может, Вашингтон Нэшнлс возьмет ее у нас питчером? 

— Если только у нее хоть одна рука не настолько кривая, как у Джио, — засмеялся Стив. — Куда теперь?

— Погоди, я тут... Йухууу!

— Тони, что ты там делаешь?!

— Только что провел удачный пируэт, и наша малышка на миллион сама себе завязала два щупальца в узел. Мелочь, а приятно! 

— Не увлекайся, — проворчал Стив. — Меня, конечно, никто не внесет в черный список, но я тоже буду расстраиваться.

— Я знаю, — неожиданно мягко ответил Тони, и Стив улыбнулся, хоть повода для этого не было решительно никакого. — Посмотри направо, видишь этот кусок стены?

— Это который похож на твои любимые картины — ломаная хреновина на синем фоне, все в восторге?

— Тебе оттуда виднее, — хмыкнул Тони. — Трейлер за ним. Иди сюда, милая, давай повторим!

Дым ел глаза. Стив, кое-как проморгавшись, снова бросился бежать. Наверху невидимый Тони приглашал на танец мисс Ктулху и рассыпался в комплиментах ее присоскам. Нога провалилась в груду каких-то обломков; Стив, выругавшись, упал на колено, выдрался из нечаянной ловушки, в клочья разодрав штанину. Кровь текла по ноге, пропитывая куски ткани, но боли он почти не чувствовал — как всегда во время боя. Зато чувствовал благодарность к Тони — и за то, что прикрывал, отвлекая на себя чудовище, и за то, что не затыкался при этом ни на минуту, давая понять, что с ним все в полном порядке. Стив прикинул расстояние до переломанного забора рядом с руинами дома, покрепче перехватил щит и опять побежал.

Трейлер — вернее, бывший трейлер — с перебитыми осями и оторванной кабиной, валялся поперек дороги. Посередине была огромная вмятина, блестящая от слизи. Лужица такой же поблескивала на треснувшем асфальте. Стив осторожно обошел ее — на кислоту не походило, но мало ли что! — и заглянул внутрь.

Джемайма лежала на железном полу, которому полагалось быть потолком — лицом вниз, одно плечо выше другого. Из спины у самого позвоночника торчали два неровных куска стекла — как тусклые тяжелые крылья. А Олли практически висел в воздухе рядом с ней, и синие искры проскакивали в его вздыбленных волосах, между скрюченных пальцев. Стив поставил ногу на край трейлера — и Олли моментально обернулся на звук. Глаза его были абсолютно синими, без белков и радужки, и на иссиня-черном лице это смотрелось по-настоящему жутко. Стив опустил щит и выставил вперед ладони.

— Это я, парень. Это я.

Олли моргнул. Джемайма застонала, заскребла пальцами по железу.

— Как там? — спросил Тони.

— Паршиво, — ответил Стив сквозь зубы. — Олли. Убери щит.

Олли покачал кудрявой головой. Лохмотья костюма на плечах приподнялись, задрожали, как языки огня. 

— Не могу. Она умрет.

— Не умрет. Ты ведь уберешь только щит, Олли. А ее буду держать.

— Я не смогу...

— Сможешь. 

— Стив, давай быстрее. Мисс Ктулху, кажется, подозревает, что я пудрю ей мозги или что там у нее есть! 

— Олли. — Стив осторожно влез в трейлер. — послушай меня. Если ты не уберешь щит, мы не сможем это убить. А если мы не сможем, то тварь, скорее всего, скоро выберется наружу. Ты и так ее сдерживаешь только частично. Что будет, если ты потеряешь сознание?

— Вы не поняли, капитан. Я все... я не справился! А Джеми хотела помочь. — Из синих глаз потекли слезы. — Я сделал это одновременно — накрыл Джеми и это! 

— Но ты уберешь одно, не тронув другого, — жестко сказал Стив. — Ты понял, солдат? Ты сможешь. Это приказ. 

— Стив!

— Я не...

— Ты ДА, солдат. Сейчас. — Стив присел над затихшей Джемаймой, подсунул руки под грудь и поднял. Она даже не шелохнулась. Кровь закапала на пол. — ты убираешь щит, Железный человек расстреливает тварь, мы втроем доставляем Крысолова в больницу. Ты все понял, сынок?

— Да... Да, сэр. — Олли, качаясь, поднялся на ноги, и воздух в трейлере заколыхался, густой, как желе.

— На счет три. Раз. Два. — Стив осторожно ступил наружу, обернулся, дожидаясь, пока парень, согнувшись, как гриф, выползает следом. Олли поднял голову. Его лицо было полосатым от пыли, грязи и слез, а глаза сияли, как две газовых горелки. — Три!

Джемайма закричала, и следом закричал Тони. А потом грохнул взрыв.

Стив инстинктивно дернулся — бежать, искать укрытие для девочки на руках, но обнаружил, что не может сдвинуться с места. Он выпрямился — и увидел кусок щупальца с двумя гигантскими присосками, который летел прямо на них. Стив дернулся снова — бесполезно, открыл рот, чтобы заорать... щупальце, словно ударившись о какую-то невидимую стену, рухнуло наземь в пяти шагах. Стив кое-как повернул голову и обнаружил Олли, который стоял рядом, выбросив вперед кисти рук со скрюченными пальцами, и часто стучал зубами. Стив слышал этот звук четко и ясно — а больше не слышал ничего. Даже Тони в наушнике.

— Олли! — рявкнул он.

Парень, не глядя на него, кивнул и свел руки.

— Тони! Тони, ты в порядке?! Что там?!

Несколько секунд было тихо, и за эти секунды Стив успел вообразить себе такое, что не являлось в кошмарах никакому сумасшедшему. А потом Тони сказал:

— Тут воронка, полная кипящей слизи и еще хрен знает какой мерзости. Риду с Брюсом понравится. А мне вряд ли — я в ней чуть не утонул. Эта скотина все-таки сбила меня в последний момент.

Стив выдохнул медленно, снова покосился на Олли и сказал:

— Тогда иди к нам. Нужна твоя аптечка, срочно.

Он осторожно положил девчонку на землю, но рук не убрал. Олли сел рядом, все еще изогнутый в крюк собственной силой. Он и есть крюк, подумал Стив. Крюк, который держит Крысолова над пропастью. Он очень хотел спросить, что тут случилось — но передумал: не стоило отвлекать Олли. 

— Что тут у вас... ох черт!

Стив поднял голову и увидел Тони, который медленно спускался с небес — красно-золотой и блестящий от слизи. Кое-где она уже взялась сухой пленкой и шелушилась — поверх черных царапин на броне это смотрелось отвратительно. Пугающе. 

— Моя аптечка тут не особо поможет. — Тони убрал броню с лица, вид у него был до предела усталый. — Позвоночник не задет, но хорошего мало. Ей надо в больницу.

— А выдержит? — Стив, морщась, посмотрел на растрепавшуюся темную косу и бледную шею над синим воротником.  
Тони покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Судя по данным сканирования, шансы есть, но... — Он выдохнул. — Так, мы зря теряем время. Давай ее мне.

— Если меня не будет рядом, она умрет, — подал голос Олли. 

— Он давно должна была умереть, — мрачно ответил Тони. — Я не понимаю, что ты сделал: у нее внутри как будто время остановилось, а таких способностей за тобой не числилось. Стой тут и никуда не уходи. Кэп, давай.

Стив встал и осторожно положил Джемайму на протянутые руки Тони. Коса свесилась вниз. Стив подхватил её и уложил на залитую кровью спину. А потом, даже не вполне понимая, что делает, погладил кончиками пальцев девичий затылок. Тони вздохнул. Глаза у него были больные.

— Я сделаю что смогу, — сказал он тихо. И уже намного громче добавил, согнув колени: 

— Цепляйся, парень.

— Что?..

— На спину мне лезь, твою мать! — Олли, пошатываясь, подошел к Железному Человеку, и неловко обхватил его руками за плечи. Тони вздохнул. — Ногами тоже! Представь, что тебе пять и я лошадка.

Лицо Олли стало каменным, а глаза — яркими, как фары. Стив быстро расстегнул ремень на форме, схватил парня за ноги, поднял, свел вокруг бедер Тони и, придерживая, пристегнул Олли ремнем за талию.

— Хорошо, хоть тянется, — мрачно сказал Стив. — Держись крепче, вдруг лопнет. Тони, лети пониже.

— Учи меня, — фыркнул Тони и, со стуком опустив щиток, поднялся в небо.

Стив огляделся по сторонам и устало покачал головой. Надо было пойти к воронке, проверить, не лезет ли оттуда что-нибудь еще. Надо было оповестить гражданские власти о конце операции. Надо было, в конце концов, посчитать потери и устроить взбучку тем, кто заслужил. При мысли об этом Стив поморщился: ему придется начать с себя. Поставить лидером «Морских звезд» Берта Мидвея по прозвищу Светлячок было непростительной ошибкой. 

Ветер доносил с запада запах гниющих водорослей. Стив вытер о штанину руку в подсохшей крови Джемаймы Донат, взял щит и пошел к воронке.

 

Они снова встретились с Тони только спустя неделю. Все это время Стив пробыл в Калифорнии — утром гонял команду, отрабатывая навыки совместной работы при любых нештатных ситуациях, которые только можно было вообразить, днем работал на разборе завалов, а вечером устраивал занятия по тактике боя в городских условиях. Двадцать оставшихся в строю «морских звезд», которых Стив, срываясь, именовал устрицами, не были в восторге, разумеется. Они были подавлены и злы, хоть и старались не показывать это в присутствии самого Капитана Америка. Зато отводили душу, когда он не мог их слышать — или думали, что не мог: слух у Стива был хороший, а курсанты не давали себе труда отойти подальше. Большинство ругательств Стив пропускал мимо ушей, некоторые запоминал на будущее и удерживался от порыва заставить весь этот молодняк вымыть рот с мылом. Солдат ты или герой, мужчина или женщина — у тебя есть право на гнев, в конце концов. И то, что они обращали этот гнев на Стива — было нормально. Было правильно. 

— Ты уверен, что не перегибаешь палку? — спросил его Тони во время одного из ночных разговоров по скайпу. Потому что были еще и ночи — и эти ночи Стив проводил в размышлениях (по большей части не слишком веселых) и разговорах со Старком, который тоже не спал, только в Нью-Йорке или Вашингтоне.

— Что, сомневаешься в моих способностях? — мгновенно вскинулся Стив, и Тони за две с половиной тысячи миль отсюда миролюбиво вскинул руки.

— Вовсе нет. Но я знаю, как ты можешь давить — а эти ребята еще не слишком опытны и вряд ли у них хватит душевных сил, чтобы вытерпеть разочарование Капитана Америки.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Мидвей провалил операцию и сейчас в бегах, потому что боялся меня разочаровать — а не потому, что твои чертовы тесты отобрали негодного к службе парня?!

Тони медленно поставил на стол кружку с кофе.

— Ничего такого я говорить не собирался, — сказал он дрожащим от бешенства голосом. — И если бы ты не сидел там в полной безопасности, я бы тебе врезал!

— Иди к черту! — рявкнул Стив и отключился.

Пометавшись десять минут по узкой гостиничной спальне, как по клетке, он вынул телефон и набрал: «Извини». Потом подумал немного и добавил: «милый». Ответ пришел через пару секунд: «Нестрашно. Я работаю». Стив застонал, бросил телефон на подушку и пошел пробежаться, чтобы куда-нибудь девать свою ярость и не представлять, как Тони сейчас переваривает его бредовые обвинения.

Вернувшись, Стив взял телефон и написал: «Я услышал то, что говорил себе сам. Прости, правда». Отправив сообщение, он пошел в душ с телефоном и едва не грохнулся на скользком полу, когда услышал сигнал ответа.

«Я тоже».

«Господи, Тони... Я приеду завтра вечером»

«Я сам. Утром»

«Как Крысолов?»

«Жива. Не хочу говорить — но мы кое-что придумали»

«Как всегда. Я не должен был говорить такие вещи»

«Ты был прав»

«Я идиот». — Стив остановился и долго смотрел на экран, слушая, как капает вода в душевой кабине. – «Единственное, в чем я сейчас прав — в том, что люблю тебя»  
«Точно идиот». — И еще через несколько секунд: — «Я люблю тебя»

Назавтра Тони не прилетел. Отправил сообщение с коротким «Извини, дела», потом добросил «Д. так же» — и пропал до вечера. Стив, честно говоря, был даже рад: после занятий по тактике кто-то бросил ему в спину «злобный старый пидорас». Стив остановился, как вкопанный, очень стараясь дышать размеренно и считать до десяти. Позади нервно хихикнули. 

— Кто это сказал? — спросил Стив, не оборачиваясь.

Ответом было гробовое молчание, нарушаемое только шумом машин из-за открытого окна и шелестом пальмовых листьев. Красный туман колыхался перед глазами. Стив сжал кулаки.

— Все свободны. Но завтра на утреннем занятии тот, кто это сказал, назовется. Иначе...

— Иначе что? — спросил девичий голос, и страха в нем не было совсем.

Стив вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. 

В небе солнечной Калифорнии опять висели тучи — лохматые и унылые, как побирушки возле церкви, куда Стива водили в детстве. Он шел вниз по улице, никак не реагируя на взгляды прохожих и окрики «смотрите, смотрите, Капитан Америка!» и считал — с единицы до тридцати и обратно. На пятом заходе его настиг телефонный звонок.

— Привет, как ты там? — голос у Тони был нервный.

— В порядке, — ответил Стив и улыбнулся для верности.

— Что-то у тебя голос какой-то... нервный.

— Ничего особенного, устал. Как ты?

Тони вздохнул.

— Команда Осборна поймала Мидвея.

Стив скрипнул зубами: он терпеть не мог Осборна, а его летучий отряд по поимке героев, укрывающихся от регистрации — тем более. Это был пункт, в котором они с Тони стабильно не сходились и потому старались не обсуждать. Их примирение положило конец войне и предотвратило большой раскол, но всех проблем не решило — да и не могло решить. Стив успокаивал себя тем, что сделал все возможное, уговаривая героев встать на легальную службу в стране, а Тони разработал сложную инженерную систему, которая должна была обезопасить семьи и близких суперлюдей, и держал все коды от нее исключительно в своей голове либо на бумаге, которую прятал в тайниках, неизвестных даже Стиву. И все-таки ловчие Осборна не сидели без работы — и это бесило Стива до белых глаз.

— И что теперь? — спросил он, очень стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Тони молчал. — Господи, не говори мне, что парень пойдет под трибунал прямо завтра!

— Это не трибунал, — поправил Тони. — Это гражданский суд особого...

— Вот именно, что особого! Когда?

— Через два дня. Я сделаю все, что смогу. 

Стив прислонился плечом к фонарному столбу. Дорога с белой линией разметки уходила вниз и вниз и где-то там, за чертой видимости, ныряла в океан. Подернутое облаками солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту. Стив слушал дыхание Тони в трубке и почти физически ощущал, как утекает время, как его тело становится пустой оболочкой.

— Стив.

— Я должен быть там. Я его командир

— Нет. Я директор ЩИТа, этот парень мой проект, и я несу за него ответственность. — Тони помолчал. — И за тебя тоже. 

— Боишься, что я набью Осборну морду?

— Судя по голосу, вполне можешь. — Он опять помолчал. — И по опыту. 

— Ну конечно, — обозлился Стив, — я не политик, куда мне.

— Ты точно не политик, — вздохнул Тони. — Позволь мне все уладить, хорошо?

Стив отлепился от столба и снова пошел вперед, к невидимому океану.

— Светлячок хоть ничего натворить не успел? Банк ограбить не пытался? — спросил он устало.

— Нет. Нервный срыв, кажется. Во всяком случае, нашли его в подвале публичной библиотеки. 

— Какого черта он там делал?!

— Читал Лавкрафта и японскую поэзию об осьминогах. И еще рисовал — тоже осьминогов. И периодически взрывался светом — так его, собственно и нашли. Сотрудники библиотеки поспорили в фейсбуке, привидение у них там или явление божьего духа.

Стив потер лоб рукой.

— То есть бедняга спятил?

— Вроде бы нет. Но сочинил целую теорию про разумных осьминогов, которые хотят отомстить человечеству за то, что оно их ело. 

— И это называется «не спятил»?

— По-моему, он всем этим пытается объяснить, почему бросил команду. Там была куча оберток от еды, которую Светлячок воровал в автоматах, и целая стопка газет с фотографиями разрушений и Джемаймы на первых страницах. 

— Ты был прав, — пробормотал Стив. Пальмы гнулись, елозили по грязному слоисто-розовому небу.

— Что?

— Неважно. Ты уверен, что я там не нужен?

— Уверен на все сто.

— Ладно. Держи меня в курсе.

— Угу, — сказал Тони и отключился.

Стив посмотрел на экран телефона. Фотография Тони все еще висела там — вместе с цифрами длительности разговора. Это было почти официальное фото, даже парадное — Тони светился уверенностью, и в повороте его головы было что-то надменное. Увидев этот снимок у Стива, Тони только головой покачал: «Что, будешь напоминать себе, какой я на самом деле мудак?» Усмешка у него была кривая, и Стив поцеловал его, не зная, как еще стереть эту фальшь с любимого лица, а Тони тихо вздохнул, прежде чем ответить на поцелуй. Фотография Стива в его телефоне была до тошноты идеальной, прямо как с плаката... хорошо хоть не в костюме. 

Иконка пропала. Стив задумчиво провел пальцем по экрану. Возвращаться в гостиницу не хотелось, и он снова пошел вперед, к океану, который рычал где-то за заборами частных владений и рядами пальм. Выйдя, в конце концов, на открытое пространство, Стив сел на песок и стал смотреть, как серое небо окрашивается в розовый и желтый. Волны сердито колотились о прибрежные камни, исходили пеной. Стив подобрал под себя ноги, положил подбородок на колени и стал считать — до тридцати и обратно. Когда пошел дождь, он встряхнулся, как мокрая собака, и побрел назад, в гостиницу.

Утром Стив явился на тренировочную площадку с небольшим опозданием. «Морские звезды», занимавшие ожидание болтовней, шутливым спаррингом и флиртом, притихли, завидев его — не в привычном костюме Капитана, а в джинсах и светлой футболке. Стив обвел взглядом молодые лица — розовые, коричневые, желтоватые, в веснушках, с одинаково настороженными взглядами. И сказал:

— Кто-то из вас вчера спросил, что будет, если вы не признаетесь. Ничего. Просто вы всегда будете знать, что у вас не хватило духу сказать мне это в лицо и дождаться ответа. 

Все молчали. Потом из второго ряда протолкнулась вперед Соня — маленькая угрюмая китаянка с фантастическим именем Лаэрта Ши-Чо. Она была одной из немногих, кто пришел в «Инициативу» не из геройского инкубатора — ее способности были врожденными. Соня умела погружать всех в мгновенное забытье, управлять снами и терпеть не могла ни этот дар, ни свое имя. 

— Это была я, — сказала она и, умудрившись поглядеть на Стива исподлобья, добавила: — Капитан.

— Понятно, — ответил Стив после паузы. — Иди на место.

— Не пойду, пока вы не извинитесь!

У него слегка приоткрылся рот.

— Что?

— Вы звали нас устрицами — это отвратительно и грубо, а к тому же оскорбляет женщин в команде.

— Чем? — ошалело спросил Стив.

— Намеком на половые губы, — отчеканила Соня, и Стив очень пожалел, что их площадка оборудуется необходимым инвентарем только после запуска одной из моделированных программ. Ему бы сейчас очень пригодилось какое-нибудь бревно — чтобы сесть.

— Соня, — задумчиво спросил он. — Ты с ума сошла?

Она только плотнее сжала губы. Стив покачал головой и перевел взгляд на команду.

— Кто еще думает так же, шаг вперед.

Шагнули все, окружив Соню плотным кольцом. Стив, не зная, что сказать, потер переносицу. А Соня добавила:

— Но я все-таки сказала мерзкие слова. Извините, капитан.

Стив тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на небо — ясное, без всяких признаков приближающегося дождя, ветра или еще какой-нибудь несвоевременной ерунды. Потом быстро набрал команду на запястном компьютере — и вокруг образовались длинные бочки и куски бревен. 

— Садитесь, — сказал он, устраиваясь на железном округлом боку. Бочка заскрипела, но не прогнулась. — Можете на земле, если хотите.

Все, помедлив, расселись. Стив оглядел поле, потом — лица. Все они были молоды даже без сравнения с ним — а на его фоне вообще выглядели молокососами. Кем они видели его? Бронтозавром? Стив усмехнулся. Тони был наверняка знал, что сказать. А может, и нет.

— Во-первых, я никого не хотел обидеть. То, о чем говорит Соня — я получил воспитание в такое время, что мне бы и в голову не пришло ничего подобного по отношению к женщинам.

— Публично, — мрачно поправил Тенди Бад, Человек-акула, 22 года, бывший пляжный спасатель, золотой греческий бог и большой циник, что, впрочем, никак не сказывалось на его сумасшедшей готовности спасать пусть не весь мир, но хоть какой-то его кусочек.

— Публично, — кивнул Стив. — Непублично мне это тоже не приходило в голову. Так что я имел в виду только то, что вы безмозглые и никчемные — вне зависимости от пола. Учитывая, что вы были лучшей моей группой — и все же допустили гибель гражданских и потеряли Крысолова, моя грубость оправдана.

— Если бы Джемайма была нашим лидером, ничего этого бы не случилось, — сказала Соня зло. — И никто не погиб! Могло быть хуже!

— Это вы скажете миссис Кэвендиш, — резко ответил Стив. — Знаете, кто это? Нет? Это женщина, сын которой лежит сейчас в реанимации с переломом позвоночника! Кто-нибудь из вас был в госпитале?

Поднялось несколько рук. Стив кивнул и снова потер переносицу.

— Госпиталь забит. Вы сами в первый же день признали, что вместо того, чтобы заниматься эвакуацией, большая часть из вас кинулась удерживать тварь. Джемайме Донат пришлось применить Голос, чтобы отвлечь вас от этого! И отвлечься самой от вывода гражданских из зоны поражения! Именно поэтому мы получили столько жертв, которых могли избежать.

Все молчали. Даже Соня прятала глаза. 

— Что касается Светлячка, то, вероятнее всего, это действительно моя ошибка. У вас была уникальная ситуация — два ярких и явных лидера. Вы хотели Джемайму, я настоял на Берте.

— Потому что он мужик, — буркнул кто-то.

— По этой логике я как раз... — Стив оборвал сам себя, осознав, что с учетом его личной жизни, известной всей стране, кто-то был совершенно прав — хотя неправ абсолютно. — Это дурацкая идея, учитывая, со сколькими женщинами я сражался бок о бок, учитывая Осу, или Тигру, или Мисс Марвел. И от скольких из них, кстати, я зарабатывал переломы. Но факт есть факт — я ошибся, а Берт не выдержал моих ожиданий и, насколько я понимаю, давления команды. Так?

Все опять промолчали, но Стив читал ответ в их глазах. И думал о том, что эти дети правы — они все легко отделались в ситуации, которая могла кончиться гораздо хуже. Могла кончиться мешками для трупов, выжженным полем... он тряхнул головой, стараясь не углубляться в мысли о том, чего их с Тони идиотские противоречия стоили миру — и сколько раз.

— Берт арестован, — тяжело сказал Стив, и все зашевелились, зашелестели. — У него нервный срыв и ему грозит трибунал. 

— Его что, посадят? — ахнула рыжая Бет Ковачек, поджигающая взглядом даже бетон, а танцами на вечеринках — все живое.

— Ну и правильно,— ответил Тенди, — Этот мудак нас бросил!

— Ты что, не слышал? Он болен! — рявкнула Соня.

— И что теперь?

Стив покачал головой. 

— Не знаю. Это будет ясно через дня. Директор ЩИТа сейчас разбирается с этим. 

— А Джеми? — спросила Соня с такими жалобными нотками, которые были ей совершенно несвойственны, вероятно, даже в колыбели.

 

— Пока так же, но Рид Ричардс и Брюс Бэннер делают все, что могут.

— Бэннер же тут, — снова вмешался Тенди. — Я видел его два дня назад. Ходит вокруг этой ямы со слизью и только что не курлычет от счастья.

Стив пожал плечами.

— С учетом того, что бывает, когда доктор Бэннер не в духе, ты должен быть счастлив. Наши врачи и ученые делают все, чтобы ей помочь — как и мальчику Кэвендиш, и всем остальным здесь. И кстати об этом. Кто-нибудь из вас работает добровольцем на строительстве домов для пострадавших? — Все опять притихли. — Почему?

— Мне что, превратиться там в акулу и мешать хвостом раствор? — мрачно спросил Тенди. — Толку-то с нас! Если только Чонг-Чонг не возьмется петь песни для подъема духа.

Никто не засмеялся: Эллиот Чонг, полукореец-полуэфиоп огромного роста, не страдал от чувства юмора, зато обладал такой силой, что однажды чуть не уложил в армрестлинге Тора, который прилетал в тренировочный лагерь убедиться, что весь бардак в Мидгарде, который он пропустил, закончился действительно миром и покоем.

— Мне просто стыдно туда идти, — тихо сказала Бет. — И в госпиталь тоже. Если бы вы и Железный Человек не успели вовремя, тут бы все погибли. По нашей вине.

Стив задумчиво кивнул. Край солнца медленно, но верно поднимался из-за стальной ограды, слизывая капли с мокрой травы. Чонг-Чонг задумчиво выстукивал по краю бревна какую-то мелодию, и из-под пальцев у него летели мелкие щепки.

— Однажды, еще в моем времени, я слышал поговорку, что у каждого врача свое кладбище. Потом, уже здесь, когда я работал в полиции, мне сказали, что у каждого копа свое кладбище. О военных я уже не говорю. И о таких, как мы. — Стив помолчал, щурясь на солнце, и пока глаза не привыкли — он видел перед собой не курсантов отряда «Морские звезды», а длинные тени бесконечного зеленого поля Арлингтона. — Это данность. Но вся ваша жизнь должна быть посвящена тому, чтобы могил было как можно меньше. Для этого вы должны учитывать ошибки, помнить о них — и идти дальше. Спасать, кого можете, делать все, что в ваших силах, и беречь тех, кто бережет вас. 

«А если кажется, что самое правильное — не делать ничего?» — спросил Чонг-Чонг. Его пальцы мелькали так быстро, что Стив едва разобрал. Это был самый сложный из всех его курсантов. Запланированные для него изменения пошли не по плану — и Эллиот оказался обладателем голоса, который попросту разрывал на куски все живое и неживое. С тех пор Чонг открывал рот только в бою и только в крайнем случае. 

Язык жестов они учили вместе.

— Это самый сложный вопрос, — сказал Стив. — Я мог бы сказать вам, что надо слушать себя, и этот голос внутри будет правильным. Но мое кладбище слишком велико.

Тренировка прошла как обычно — разве что Стив для разнообразия натравил на команду отряд боевых марсианских треножников, которыми до сих пор не пользовался, потому что они наводили оторопь на него самого. Стив еще помнил, как в оцепенении слушал в аптеке хорошо поставленный голос, который сообщал об атаке инопланетян на Землю. Этот ужас, кажется, до сих пор жил где-то в нем — так что этой части программы, которую Тони показывал ему с горящими глазами фаната, Стив старался избегать. Но такой уж сегодня был странный день — так что Стив, понаблюдав некоторое время за «Морскими звездами», присоединился к ним и с неожиданной для себя яростью принялся крушить ненавистные машины. Остальные не отставали, сбрасывая пар и работая так слаженно, как Стив и вообразить не мог. Когда на третьем часу работы программа отключилась, все молча разошлись по раздевалкам, и Стив остался один на пустом поле. Тени мнимых врагов медленно таяли, солнце жарило уже просто немилосердно, а в разбитых в схватке кулаках медленно утихала боль. Стив потер правое бедро, которому последний раз тоже здорово досталось стальным щупом, и ткнулся пальцами в телефон, лежавший в кармане. Чертыхнувшись, он полез за ним, здорово опасаясь, что от бедняги остались одни осколки. Но телефон был жив и здоров, а на экране мигал значок конверта. Стив быстро ткнул в него пальцем.

«Буду через три часа»

Стив глянул на время и быстро пошел к зданию штаб-квартиры. На то, чтобы принять душ, у него оставалось двадцать минут.

Приведя себя в божеский вид, Стив поднялся в небольшую комнату, которая была его кабинетом (белые стены, цветные карты, дубовый стол, на котором крайне неуместно выглядел тонкий ноутбук, толстый кактус, который отказывался умирать от невнимания, кофемашина, тяжеленные стулья) и посмотрел на часы. Ехать в аэропорт не было никакой необходимости — Тони вполне мог явиться без всякого самолета — и все же Стиву очень хотелось туда поехать. Выйти навстречу. Сократить расстояние. Глядя из окна второго этажа на тренировочное поле, на котором медленно восстанавливались, покрываясь зеленой травой, выжженные проплешины, Стив вдруг ощутил такую тоску, которая накрывала его только когда он проснулся в чужом времени, в чужом мире. Шаги он скорее почуял, чем услышал, и обернулся за секунду до того, как дверь распахнулась. 

В светлом летнем костюме Тони выглядел как-то особенно устало, но улыбка его была искренней и радостной. Стив быстро шагнул к нему, протянул руку — и они вцепились друг в друга, обнявшись.

— Вид у тебя, — пробормотал Стив, зарывшись носом ему в волосы. 

— Можно подумать, у тебя лучше, — ответил Тони и потерся о него ухом. — Что тут?

Стив отстранился и присел на подоконник.

— Да все в порядке. Моральный дух на высоте. Скажи лучше, что там в Вашингтоне. Суд отложили?

— Нет. Его не будет. Мидвей восстанавливается — официально. И проходит лечение.

— Где?

— В лабораторном комплексе ЩИТа, под присмотром одного толкового мозгоправа, Бэннера и Олли. — Стив моргнул. — Черт, я забыл, что ты толком ничего не знаешь. Извини.

— Да ничего, — проворчал Стив и пододвинул ему стул. — Кофе будешь?

— Дурацкий вопрос. — Тони снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку и потянулся от души, глядя, как Стив заливает воду и щелкает кнопками. — В общем, надо начать с того, что у Олли опухоль в мозгу...

— Что?!

— ...и это чертовски странная опухоль. Больше она похожа на какой-то лишний орган, как выразился Брюс — а когда биолог говорит такие слова, это значит, он изрядно удивлен. Штука в том, что никакого вреда она не приносит — во всяком случае, сейчас — зато позволяет Олли... как бы это... в общем, обращать вспять биологические процессы под силовым полем. Или замораживать. — Он отхлебнул из стакана, который Стив поставил перед ним, и зажмурился. — Собственно, вся эта слизь в котловане на его, а не на моей совести: я, конечно, выпустил в эту тварь пару ракет, но распад начался намного раньше, судя по тому, в каком она к этому моменту была состоянии. С того момента, как Олли накрыл ее колпаком — это была агония. Не знаю пока, откуда она взялась — но исходя из того, во что превратилась, ее собратья... очень грубо говоря, рождаются из чего-то вроде первичной протоплазмы.

— Гооосподи, — протянул Стив. — А он сам хотя бы понимал, что делает?

— Нет, конечно. Даже мы всё еще ничего толком не поняли. В общем, Олли сейчас под наблюдением, а Пим, Бэннер, Рид и я пытаемся разобраться в принципе действия этой его мутации и в том, можно ли повторить эффект без участия человека. И если нам это удастся... — Тони вздохнул. — Я видел это в кино в детстве, знаешь? Машины, исцеляющие людей. Нажатие кнопки — и поврежденные ткани восстанавливаются. Мы сможем лечить все болезни. Мы можем победить смерть. Не для избранных — для всех!

Стив покачал головой. Мир, о котором говорил Тони, был бы прекрасен, наверное. А может, и нет. Он не мог вообразить себе такое — но Тони, судя по всему, мог: его глаза горели этим сумасшедшим огнем, озарением, который был чем-то сродни религиозному экстазу... он взбесился бы, если бы Стив хоть раз так сказал, и все-таки это была правда. Тони служил будущему, как другие служат Богу, и все, что он делал здесь и сейчас — было ради невероятного мира, который не в силах был себе представить не то что Стив, а даже тот писатель, который в позапрошлом веке умудрился придумать боевые треножники. Его — и Стива — фантазии были о войне. 

— О чем думаешь? — спросил Тони почти сердито, и Стив вздрогнул. 

— О мире без смерти.

— Звучит дико, возможны побочные эффекты, но почему не попробовать, — Тони пожал плечами.

— Я все еще не понял, зачем вам Мидвей. 

— А куда его девать? Ты же был прав — я действительно что-то упустил в тестах на профпригодность!

— Не говори мне, что ты сам их разрабатывал!

— Нет, не сам — но проект-то был мой! Я должен был все проверить, но я... — Стив сложил руки на груди и посмотрел так выразительно, как только мог. Тони споткнулся и отвел глаза. — В общем, там до него никто не доберется, и дурацкая мысль перейти на темную сторону Силы ему тоже не придет — с ним занимается тот парень, который помогал мне лечиться от алкоголизма. А все остальное время Мидвей занят тем, что болтается на подхвате у Брюса — он же, в конце концов, закончил МТИ. Насколько я понимаю, с Олли там что-то вроде ледяного перемирия — во всяком случае, к криокамере Донат он ходят вместе, я их там видел пару раз. 

— Осборн, я полагаю, не в восторге, — заметил Стив, ставя перед Тони новый стакан с кофе и высыпая в свой пакетик сахару. Ему давно уже хотелось есть, но кофе годился на замену — привычка, подхваченная в конце концов у Тони. Не самая лучшая, конечно.

— Это мягко сказано. — Тони пожевал губу, будто решая, стоит ли продолжать. — По-моему, он метит на мое место.

Стив чуть не подавился.

— Что? Он же... он...

— Уважаемый человек, бизнесмен, патриот, законопослушный, эффективный.

— Он Зеленый Гоблин! — рявкнул Стив, грохнув кулаком по подоконнику. Кусок пластика отвалился и упал на пол с глухим стуком.

Тони хмыкнул невесело:

— А об этом лучше даже не упоминать в приличном обществе. Считается, что было какое-то недоразумение и ошибка прессы.

— Да какая ошибка!

— Ну, это же не я так считаю. — Тони отпил из стакана и снова устало зажмурился.

Стив медленно вдохнул, выдохнул сквозь зубы и принялся считать до десяти. Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что произошло: Тони подставился. Воспользовался своим влиянием и должностью, чтобы вытянуть из проблем Светлячка, за которого явно считал себя ответственным, и дал Осборну в руки лишний козырь. Стив понятия не имел, сколько их уже было, не представлял себе расклада этой безумной игры... господи помилуй, вашу мать, Зеленый Гоблин во главе ЩИТа — и такая вероятность кем-то серьезно рассматривается! Да этот мир просто спятил!

— Ты ничего мне не говорил, — мрачно сказал Стив.

Тони сник как-то враз: опустились плечи, и складки у носа стали четче. 

— Нечего было говорить. 

— А теперь есть?

— Возможно. — Тони поставил на пол пустой стакан, потер лицо руками. — Он продавливает создание собственной команды с широкими полномочиями. Что-то вроде летучего отряда, который будет противостоять угрозам, с которыми не справляется проект «Инициатива». 

— И до сих пор его не очень-то слушали, потому что все прекрасно справлялись, — закончил Стив. — Мы ведь не позволим ему это?

— Нет, конечно. Ты бы видел его доклады — от них так и веет маниакально-депрессивным психозом! И не только я это вижу. Один случай ничего не определяет, так что ничего серьезного, в сущности, нет... — Тони поморщился. — Но тебе лучше знать. Правая рука не ведает, что творит левая, и все такое.

— Вообще-то это о милостыне, — заметил Стив. — Смысл в том, что надо делать добро как бы в тайне от самого себя.

Тони передернул плечами.

— Бред какой-то. 

— Не больше, чем Зеленый Гоблин, про которого все вдруг забыли, что он Зеленый Гоблин, — сердито ответил Стив. — Пообещай мне, что в следующий раз не полезешь во все это в одиночку. Я, в конце концов, так же отвечаю за Мидвея, как ты. Даже больше — я его тренировал и я его проморгал!

Тони вздохнул. 

— Кстати об этом. Тебе надо с ним встретиться.

— Ну разумеется!

— И по возможности не давить.

— Да не собираюсь я на него давить! — Теперь пришла очередь Тони для скептического взгляда, и Стив смущенно усмехнулся. — Меня обвинили в сексизме.

— Серьезно? — сказал Тони, расплывшись в улыбке. — И кто?

— Все «Морские звезды» скопом.

— А ты?

— А я извинился, — пробурчал Стив. 

Тони улыбнулся еще шире, а Стиву вдруг опять сделалось так тоскливо, что захотелось... нет, не завыть. Попросить. Но это звучало бы так жалко и так по-идиотски — даже более глупо и жалко, чем привычка Тони в их первые месяцы вместе: бить его плечу, прикасаться будто случайно... у Стива сжималось сердце от всего этого, и однажды он все-таки сказал: «Тебе не надо это красть, понимаешь? Это... просто сделай. Или попроси». 

Теперь он сам стоял тут, со смятым стаканом в руке, с куском подоконника у ног, с огромным солнцем Калифорнии за спиной и чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким — хотя Тони был здесь, в двух шагах, и все было хорошо — до тех пор, пока он не открыл рот и не сказал, запнувшись:

— Обними меня.

Тони встал и обнял его, очень крепко, и погладил по голове. А больше совсем ничего не случилось.

fin


End file.
